A First Time For Everything
by SarahMarie4321
Summary: A HHH/Steph fic
1. Excitement

After Paul left for work. Stephanie waited in her bedroom as the pregnancy test was loading. She was hoping and praying to be pregnant. It was driving her nuts. She thought she could be but didn't want to tell Paul yet. The timer kept ticking, then she started thinking about Paul and her. Their wedding, She remembers his face as she walked down the aisle, Such aw and a huge grin. The first date, The most romantic beach, the waves crashing, red rose petals leading to a picnic...

Then suddenly the timer went off. It was the longest two minutes of her life. She ran into the bathroom and looked at it. It had two lines. She looked at the box and two lines meant that she was pregnant. She looked down and put her hand over her stomach and started to cry. She was so excited. She couldn't wait to tell Paul. But he was working and didn't want to bother him.

She had a plan cooking. How can i do this? I want to make this special. I mean this will be our first child. I got it!

_10 hours later..._

Paul walked in the door. "Steph i'm home!" he said.

As she was coming down the stairs with her hands behind her back, She said "Baby" "I have a huge surprise for you!"

Paul said "Oh really, What are you hiding?"

Stephanie say's "You'll just have to come with me"

Paul said intriguingly "ok" Stephanie revealed what she had in her hands. It was a blindfold.

She lead him up to their bedroom. He was thinking about what she had for him or what is she going to do. He was thinking dirty, she was thinking baby.

"Ouch!" Paul said.

As she was leading him up the stairs, he tripped on the stairs and hurt his knee a little. "Baby" you always get hurt. Stephanie said.

"I'm ok and why do you keep saying baby like that?" Paul said.

"Oh i"m saying it weird, I didn't think I was." She said.

They got to the bedroom door. She lead him in and turned him toward the door. She took off the blindfold and said You know "baby" I love you to pieces.

She turned him around and there was a big box with a bow on the bed. She told him to open it. He opened it and there was another box and another, and another, and another until finally there was a card that read, I love you more and more each day and I got another reason to love you just open this little box to find out why. He opened it and saw this stick with two lines on it and asked what is this? She told him that i'm pregnant, we're pregnant! He smiled ear to ear and picked her up and swung her around and hugged her. I'm going to be a daddy? he asked.

She said "Yes!" He put her down and hugged and kissed her stomach. Stephanie has a big smile on her face as she was looking at Paul hugging and kissing her stomach. She loved every second of it! I love you Steph! Anything you need I will be right there by your side. He gave her a kiss and he didn't want to let her go. He was so happy. Stephanie told him that she had to set up a doctors appointment to see how far along she was.

_A week later..._

"Paul, get up! It's almost time to go to the doctors." She said.

He rose up and hurried to get dressed. In the matter of seconds he was dressed and ready to go. They darted out the door and hurried to the doctor's. They were almost late. They checked in, sat down, and waited. "Steph, I love you" he said and gave her a kiss. I love you too. she said back.

I got to go to work tomorrow at 6 am and ill be gone for four days do you wanna come with me? He asked.

Sure, I wanna come with you. I love seeing you wrestle. I want to support you like you support me. She said.

ok, we'll be going to LA. I got to wrestle the spirit squad with Shawn. He said.

As she was about to speak the nurse called Stephanie Levesque. They got up and followed the nurse. Her name tag said Rose. She had Stephanie get on the scale and then they headed to the rooms. "Here we are, number four." Rose said.

The Dr. Smith will be with you in one moment. Stephanie got onto the chair and Paul then hugged her and gave her a kiss on the head and sat down by her in a chair and they started to talk. "After we are done here I want to call our parents to tell them the amazing news. We got to start thinking names, stuff for the baby, bills, you being gone and I can't come with you that often, I want to stay close to home." Stephanie said.

Steph you need to stop worrying. Everything is going to be fine, I promise. Paul said.

Hello Mr. and Mrs. Levesque, are you ready to see your baby and how far are you. Dr. Smith said.

"Of course" They say in unison.

"Ok, now this is going to be cold" Dr. Smith said.

He puts the cream on her stomach and puts the ultrasound wand on her stomach. "Awwww soooooo COLD!" Stephanie said.

It looks like your three weeks along. Here' the heartbeat, it's perfect. "Wow" They both say with huge smiles. Dr. Smith say's congratulations it's perfectly healthy. Alright, we are all done here. Here's a towel to wipe off the cream. she takes it and wipes it off. Dr. Smith say's "Here's a prescription for prenatal vitamins. Take them every morning. I want to see you in two months. Have a good day Mr. and Mrs. Levesque.

They make the appointment leave the doctors and go to the pharmacy. Stephanie calls Linda to tell her that she is three weeks pregnant and Linda and Vince were thrilled to be grandparents again. Then she calls Pat to tell her and Michael, they were so thrilled.

_Two weeks later..._

Paul and Stephanie were at home just relaxing on the couch enjoying each others company when Stephanie just started to get morning sickness. She got up and ran to the bathroom, she had to puke and she was about to blow. She made it and slammed the door. Paul ran to see if she needed anything. He walked in saw her knelt in front of the toilet puking her guts out. He walked over sat down next to her and started to rub her back to try and calm her down. The smell was kind getting to him but he just plugged his nose. It started to work and as soon as he started. He always had some tricks up his sleeve to calm her down and feel better. Why is it called morning sickness if i just got it at night? She said.

She got up to brush her teeth. It was awful! After she got done, she gave Paul a hug and said "You got my back and I got yours now. I love you. You know what to do to help me. Truthfully, I didn't want you to see that. But i'm happy you came to my side."

He told her "When you told me you were pregnant I said, i'll be there if you need anything and you need me, so here I am. Tomorrow I got to go to Orlando, ok and i think you shouldn't go because you need to rest and I think we should ask your mom to come over to keep you company and so she can help you."

"ok" she said

"I'll go call her" Paul said.

*ring ring*

"Hello" say's Vince.

"Hey, Vince can I talk to Linda." Paul asked.

"Yah, Sure. Here she is." Vince said.

"Hello" Said Linda

"Hey Linda"

"Hey Paul"

"Hey i was wondering if you could come over tomorrow so Steph can have some company while i'm gone." Said Paul.

Why isn't she going with you? Said Linda.

"She has been feeling that morning sickness and she has been puking her guts out. I want her to stay here so she feels more at home" Said Paul.

"Ok, I will go over there tomorrow. When are you leaving and when do you think you will get back? Said Linda.

"I will leave right at 10 AM and be back around 5 AM. She would love to see you. You don't have to stay that long unless she wants you to." Said Paul.

"Well tell her I will be there. Bye Paul." Said Linda.

"Will do Linda. Bye." Said Paul.

He hangs up the phone and tells Stephanie that her mom will come tomorrow. "You can call me when ever you want honey. Even if its just to hear my voice." He says.

She smiled and kissed him. "I'm tired. I'm going to get ready for bed." Said Stephanie.

"I'll meet you up there." Paul Said.

"No funny business mister. I still don't feel good and I would appreciate if you could rub my back so I could try to sleep." Said Stephanie.

"Well..." Said Paul.

"it would only be for a minute" Said Stephanie.

"Ok honey" Said Paul.

"They both get ready for bed and get into bed. Paul rub's Stephanie's back for ten minute's and she falls asleep and a couple minutes later he too falls asleep.

_3:52 AM..._

Stephanie wakes up and has to puke again. Paul wake's up to see whats going on. "I wish I had the power for you to stop" I don't like when your sick. Said Paul.

But its all worth while because we are going to be parents. Said Paul while Stephanie is still puking.

He go's to calm her down. She likes having him around. She rinse's the puke out of her mouth and brushes her teeth. "Paul, could you rub my stomach this time?" Asked Stephanie.

"I'll do anything to make you feel better." Said Paul.

She smiles and hugs him. "I'm lucky that I have a man like you." She say's while hugging him.

They go back to bed. Paul soothes her to sleep and falls asleep to.

_8:04 AM..._

Paul wakes up and see's a sleeping Stephanie. He didn't want to disturb her because it was a long night for her, so he very quietly got out of bed and went to take a shower. Stephanie awoke when she heard Paul taking a shower. She still wasn't feeling to hot. She wanted him to stay but she knew that he was making money. At least she would get to see her mom. She walks in to talk to Paul. "I hope you get back early." Said Stephanie.

"Hey honey, I thought you were sleeping. I hope so to but I mite not get back until 5 AM." Said Paul.

"I woke up when you turned on the water." Said Stephanie.

"Are you feeling a little better?" Paul asks.

"No, But i'll be ok." Said Stephanie.

He steps out of the shower and gets a towel. He gets dressed and heads down stairs where Stephanie is sitting on the couch watching TV. He sits down by her and puts his arm around her. A little TV made Stephanie tired. She curled up to Paul and fell asleep.

It was almost 10 AM and he needed to get going so he picked up Stephanie and carried her to the bedroom and tucked her in and kissed her on the head. Then there was a knock at the door. Finally Linda was here. He went to let Linda in. He told Linda to call if she or Stephanie needed anything and told her she was sound asleep and told her why. He told her he'd call when he landed.

_4 hours later..._

Stephanie woke up and wondered where she was for a few seconds and where was Paul? She looked at the time. It was 2 PM. She realized that he had to leave at 10 AM. She was kinda mad that she didn't get to kiss him. She got out of bed and went down stairs and found her mom on the couch watching some TV. "Hey Mom." She said happily.

"Hey sweetie. How do you feel?" Said Linda.

"Nauseated." Said Stephanie.

"Well you got to eat something. I'll make you something. What do you want." Said Linda

"Honestly, nothing, but I know I got to try to eat something." Said Stephanie.

"Can you just make me some toast?" Stephanie Asked.

"Yeah, sure. You just lay down on the couch and rest." Said Linda.

Suddenly the phone rang. Stephanie answered. "Hello." Said Stephanie. It was Paul.

"Hey, Honey. I landed. I hope your feeling a little better." Said Paul.

"I hope I feel better to. Mom's making me some toast. I'm not really hungry." Said Stephanie.

"I wish I could be there. Are you going to watch Raw?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, if I don't fall asleep. Said Stephanie.

"That would be great if you could stay awake." Said Paul.

"Why?" Stephanie Asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Said Paul.

"I know it's not nothing" Said Stephanie.

"Now do you want to ruin a surprise?" Said Paul.

"No" Said Stephanie.

"I have to get ready for Raw ok. I love you. Bye." Said Paul.

"Ok, honey. I love you too. Bye." Said Stephanie.

Linda brought her toast and she ate it. But she wasn't feeling to hot afterwards. She kept it down though. Her and her mom talked for hours and watched Paul on Raw. Until Linda left at 10 PM. Stephanie went to bed. She tossed and turned because her stomach still was hurting. She finally fell asleep.

_5 AM..._

Stephanie was awoken by a kiss on the lips. Paul was home, she was happy he was back. It was his turn to surprise her with a dozen of red roses. I got these for you. He said

"They are so beautiful, Paul. Here climb in, I missed you." Said Stephanie.

"I'll climb in if you come down stairs with me." Said Paul.

"Is this the surprise you told me about?" Stephanie asked.

"Why yes it is." Said Paul

He found the blindfold that she used on him. He put it around her head. He picked her up in his arms like a baby and carried her down stairs. He put her down on the cold floor to which she said Awwww cold cold cold.

He took off the blindfold and she saw two huge teddy bears. I got one for you and one for our baby. He said.

"Paul, I love them." Said Stephanie.

"I got one for you because when you miss me you can cuddle with this." Said Paul.

"Its perfect." She said.

She ran to give him a big hug and kiss. Can you carry mine up to our room? Stephanie asked.

"Honey do you mind if I do it tomorrow? I'm tired and I wanna cuddle with my wife." Said Paul.

"ok, baby. Lets go back to bed." Said Stephanie.

_Two Months later..._

Stephanie and Paul were in bed sleeping. Paul's had was on her stomach like he always did. Suddenly he felt something move and he woke up really quick. He turned on the light and woke up Stephanie and she could feel it too. They looked at each other and smiled. Tomorrow will be their second ultrasound. They decided they wanted to keep the gender of the baby a mystery. "Steph this feels really cool." Said Paul.

"Try it on my end it feels even cooler." Said Stephanie.

Paul began to talk to her stomach. Telling the baby they can't wait to meet him or her and how much they loved him or her already. Stephanie was so happy that he was talking to the baby. They were tired and had to go to the doctor in the morning so they kissed and went back to sleep.

_8:10 AM..._

Stephanie woke up and for the first time in two months she didn't have to puke. She felt great! She took a shower and got dressed and woke up Paul. She told him that she was going to make some breakfast and it will be waiting for him after he took a shower and got dressed. He said, "Looks like someone feels a whole lot better today huh?!"

"As a matter of fact I do. I'm going to make some pancakes" Said Stephanie.

"Ok i'll see you after i'm done." Said Paul.

Stephanie made a wonderful breakfast. She and Paul actually ate together. They haven't done that since she had the morning sickness. Now that she could start to enjoy being pregnant, she could finally do more stuff with her husband. They headed out for the doctor. The doctor said the baby was healthy as a horse. The doctor wanted to see her in another two months. The made the appointment and left with a picture of their ultrasound to show the family.

They stopped at Stephanie's parents house to show to them. They were happy to know that the baby was healthy. They stayed and visited with them and Paul helped Vince with some story line ideas. Stephanie was talking to Linda about the baby and how it moved last night. Linda was so happy for them. She loved hearing stories especially one's about her future grandchildren. They left at 9 PM and right when they got home Stephanie was still feeling really good. Thank god that stupid morning sickness is gone! She and Paul wanted to get freaky and so they really had fun.

_The Next Morning..._

Stephanie awoke and she is the most happiest shes been in her whole life. She has the best husband, a baby on the way, and the best life ever. She did her morning route and woke up Paul with a kiss. She can't believe that she has been pregnant for three and a half months and shes already showing. and she was getting a little bigger everyday. Paul comes and kisses her and rub's her belly. "Hey Steph, now that we know the baby is still perfect, I want you to stay at the house when I go to work it just to dangerous." Said Paul.

"It's not that dangerous. Besides I like coming to the shows and I don't want to be here alone is so boring" Said Stephanie.

"I just don't you to get hurt. But I do like you going too. I got to got tomorrow to Dallas." Said Paul.

"Oh, then I really don't want to go." Said Stephanie.

"Why?" Paul asked.

"I'm hot already here I will die of the heat." Said Stephanie.

"Ok, I'll bring you another surprise for you and the baby." Said Paul.

"I wonder what you have in store." Said Stephanie.

_9 AM..._

Paul woke up in a hurry. His plane left at ten and if he wanted to take a shower, get dressed, and eat some breakfast. Don't mention the traffic. he took a two minute shower, took him 5 minutes to get dressed, and he scarfed down his breakfast. He kissed Stephanie and left. Stephanie went out to get some things for the baby. She found a lot of cute things and bought most of all of them. She couldn't wait to show Paul. She got a bassinet, crib, and a lot of girls clothes. She is hoping for a girl. But she bought some boy things to just in case. She drove home and brought in the bags. The crib and bassinet was to heavy for her so she left them in the car.

_Two Months Later..._

_8 PM..._

Paul came home early. Steph, i'm home.

"Hey honey, hows our little munchkin doing?" Paul asked.

"He or she has been a little a monster. The baby has been moving all day." Stephanie said.

"Have you been a pain for mommy." Said Paul.

"When we go to the doctor tomorrow I want to find out if its a boy or a girl." Said Stephanie.

"I want to know already too. The baby keeps kicking me at night." Said Paul.

"I know the baby keeps me awake too. It looks like we have a little fighter, she takes after her daddy you know." Stephanie said.

"I'm so tired, so i'm going bed are you coming?" Paul asked.

"I will if this little munchkin calms down. I'm coming." Stephanie said.

They go to bed and the baby keeps moving, making it impossible for Stephanie to sleep. She tries singing to the baby to make it stop. She starts to sing twinkle twinkle little star... and it stops. She can't believe it. She can finally sleep. She rolls over and tries to go to sleep before it happens again. Two minutes later the moving starts up again. How can a little baby have so much energy? She starts singing again. In the mist of all with Stephanie, Paul wakes up to her singing. What are you doing, Steph? Paul asked.

I found a trick! When I start to sing the baby stops moving. I can finally get to sleep if I sing long enough. Am I bothering you? Stephanie asks.

"Just a little." Paul says.

The baby starts to move again. "Paul, can you rub my stomach while I sing. Its the only why i can get to sleep." Stephanie says.

"Ok, we can try this." Paul said.

Paul rubbed her stomach while she sang for five minutes. They waited and no moving. She finally got to sleep.

_9 AM..._

Stephanie once again awoke to the baby moving. At least she found a trick to go to sleep if it keeps working though. She woke up Paul and asked if he could rub my stomach it always calms me and the baby down. she said.

"Anything for my two favorite people." Paul says.

They lie back down facing each other. Stephanie gets as close as she can to him because he stomach so big and is still getting bigger. Paul starts to rub her stomach, calming both mother and child, and also creating a stronger bond between all of them. They accidentally fall back asleep. They wake up one minute before their appointment. Stephanie woke up with Paul's hand on her stomach and of course the moving again, which she liked and also hated. she looked at the clock and hurried as she was getting dressed she kept yelling at Paul to wake up and get dressed. Paul hurried and they flew out the door and were just ten minutes late. At least they still took them. The doctor said that it was a girl. Stephanie and Paul are overjoyed to be having a little girl. "Now that we can stop calling her "it", we can think up a beautiful name together." Paul said.

"Dr. Smith do you know why she is just so active like all the time." Stephanie asked.

"That's a good sign. She a healthy little baby." Dr. Smith said.

"We'll see you in two months again" He said.

They leave and go home and clean out the extra bedroom for the baby. The two of them paint the room pink and have fun while doing it. A paint fight broke out and half of their bodies were pink. Then they tried to set up the crib but failed so they call a handyman to do it and they ask him if he could do the bassinet as well. Everything they need for her they got and its only five months into the pregnancy. She is well wanted. Just four more months and she will be here.

Stephanie was in their bedroom and Paul was downstairs watching TV.

Then all of a sudden Stephanie was super happy then super sad. She was bawling her eyes out. Paul heard her and came running. He came in and hugged her and asked whats the matter. She was so tired and couldn't find her big teddy bear to cuddle up with because Paul didn't want to sleep. "Paul can you just lay down with me. I want you."

"Sure, i'll be your teddy bear to cuddle up with." Said Paul.

"No, you're my superman." She said.

They lie down face to face and try to cuddle and Paul rub's Stephanie stomach and she falls asleep and he lays there and just keeps rubbing her stomach till his arm got tired. He moves closer to cuddle more and he feels the baby kick him. Paul falls asleep and they can sleep in peace since he calmed her and the baby.


	2. The Monster

The next day...

Stephanie and Paul are in the living room on the couch with two baby name books. Paul says I found one I like "Rose".

Stephanie says no that's more for a middle name. How about Aurora?

Paul say's I like that name.

So here it is Aurora Rose Levesque. Say's Stephanie.

"I love it honey." Says Paul.

She gives him a kiss and tries to get up but fails. "Paul, can you help me up please?"

He helps her get up from the couch. She heads for the nursery and sits in the rocking chair and rocks and tries to imagine what she will look like, how it felt to hold her, and the look on Paul's face when he looks at her. She sat there for hours just thinking and relaxing.

Two Months Later...

Stephanie's mood swings were worst then ever she was all over the place. One minute she is happy then the other angry for no reason. Paul actually liked leaving for work so he wouldn't get into trouble from his seven month pregnant wife for no reason. But he would still get phone calls that were crazy. Half of the phone calls were her crying and mad at him because he left and she couldn't come. Some times he had to leave for four days and that when she went nuts. Ten phone calls a day. She was all alone but this was getting a little annoying. He had to get ready for his matches and if a make a wish fan wanted to meet him he would be with was hoping for the mood swings would stop. Then the weird cravings. Pickles dipped in ice cream, powdered donuts with mayonnaise, and the worst one, peanut butter with chicken. Sometime she would wake up and then want him to go get something that she wanted. Half of the time he would go. The other half he would hear her bitch and moan and he would just ignore it and get it in the morning.

It was nine PM and they were just going to bed when she started having some pains. She yelled for Paul and Paul rushed her to the ER. The doctors were saying that she was having braxton hick contractions and that wasn't normal in this part of the pregnancy at least not yet. They kept her for three days just to make sure. Paul stayed by her side. He would climb in bed with her and rub her stomach like usual. Stephanie would cuddle with him. She needed him there. He was so worried about her and the baby. They released her and said they want her to see her doctor every two weeks so they can keep an eye on it and to relax more, stay off her feet, and don't do anything that can put stress on your body. He didn't go to work for about two weeks just to look after her and make sure she doesn't do much.

They were at home sitting on the couch and Stephanie said "Paul, i'm still a little scared."

"I'm a little scared to Steph. But she will be ok, I know so, remember she's our little fighter." Paul said.

Stephanie was still scared. All these thoughts were driving her insane. Everything that could happen went through her mind and made her more worried and scared. Paul could see it on her face. He cuddled up to her and hugged and kissed her to try and help. He even tried rubbing her stomach but that didn't work. "Steph, honey you need to calm down. Stress isn't good for the baby." Paul said.

"I just can't. We had a scare a little while ago and I just can't stop thinking about the bad things that could happen." Stephanie said.

"Well we got to get you calm. Would you like to go to bed and i'll give you a massage. What do you say?" Paul said.

"I could use it." Stephanie Said.

Paul carries her up the stairs and into the bedroom and puts her on the bed. Paul calms her down and she falls asleep. Paul climbs in next to her and snuggles up to her and falls asleep.

In The Morning...

Paul woke up when he could feel the baby moving and kicking him. Stephanie had him pinned to the bed. Her arms were wrapped around him. Her leg was over him and her head was nudged in his armpit and his arm around her. He couldn't get out of her death lock. "Steph, Steph, wake up honey. Can you let me go?" Paul said.

Stephanie say's tiredly. "But i don't wanna. Ouch!"

The baby kicked really hard. Paul felt it because she never let go. I swear once she comes out we need to sign her up for soccer. Stephanie said.

Stephanie let Paul go and started to get out of bed but Paul say's "uh uh uh no missy you get back in bed doctors orders."

"But I don't want to be cooped up in our bedroom for two more months. Stephanie said.

Could you just carry me to the living room?" Stephanie asked.

Paul Picks her up and carries her to the living room and sets her on the couch and sits by her and put his hand on her stomach. As he waits for the baby to move there's a knock at the door. He gets up to answer it. It was Vince and Linda. They wanted to check on Stephanie and the baby and visit.

"Hey guys." Paul said.

"Hey Paul" They both say.

"Who is it Paul?" Stephanie asks.

"It's your parents honey." Paul said.

Vince and Linda come in and start to ask about the baby and how she was. She told them that she was still scared. But Paul helps her try not to be so scared. The baby was always moving and she still hardly got any sleep but that trick still worked. "I got to go four a couple days tomorrow." Said Paul.

"I can stay here with her Paul" Linda said.

"That would be great Linda. I got to leave at ten AM" Paul said.

"I'll be over then." Linda said.

Vince and Linda stayed and talked for hours and left at seven PM. Stephanie was worried that what if the contractions start again and Paul can't make it back. He knew all the ways to calm her down but if he's not there they could get worse. Paul could see the worry on her face and he quickly calmed down. He said. "We better get you back to bed."

He picked her up and carried her to the bed. They go to bed early. Paul is fast asleep, but Stephanie is still worrying. She finally falls asleep at four AM.

Stephanie wakes up with her big bear in her arms. She thought "Damn it, I missed him again."

She calls for her mom because she knows she was already there. Linda comes in and moves the big teddy bear and then lays on Paul's side of the bed. Stephanie just wanted some company and if she went down stairs on her feet she will get scolded twice. Stephanie was still worried and so she asked her mom if she could rub her back to calm her down. To her surprise it calmed her down. The baby started to move again. Steph asked if Linda wanted to feel and of course she did. Linda loved every second of it. Then it hit her. Her baby is having a baby. She started to cry. Stephanie asked why she was crying. She said "Your my baby and my baby is having a baby."

Stephanie hugged her and the baby just had to kick when she hugged her. "She is a really active baby mom. I don't we are going to get any sleep when she comes out." Stephanie said.

"Did you guys pick out the name yet?" Linda asked.

"Yeah, Aurora Rose" Stephanie said.

"I like that. Are you hungry?" Linda said.

"Starving. Fix up what ever you want I don't care what you make." Stephanie said.

Linda goes and makes lunch. Stephanie grabs the cellphone on her night stand and calls Paul and no answer. He must be busy. She just wanted to hear his voice. Linda came up and had some sandwiches and they ate and talked for hours. Stephanie was getting tired and she was having just little pains and Linda was worried so she stayed the night and Stephanie wanted her to sleep with her in case something worse happens. So Linda and her slept.

Then Stephanie woke up to a sharp pain. She woke up her mom and said we need to go to the ER now. Linda got up and Help Stephanie down the stairs and rushed to the ER. The pain started up again and it was those braxton hick contractions. Stephanie was right, she knew this would happen. Linda called Paul fifteen times on Stephanie's cellphone and no answer. They decide to keep her in the hospital for a week. Linda stayed with her and asked for a pull away bed to sleep on.

In the morning...

Paul sees the sixteen missed calls from Stephanie. He knew something was wrong. He called Stephanie phone and Linda picked up and she told him the pains came back and they are keeping her in the hospital for a week. Linda told him that she really wanted him here. He canceled the appearance and got on the next plane to Connecticut. The whole plane ride there he was worried and was thinking of taking a sabbatical because this was the second time this happened. She needed him there for support and to calm her down. He knew that Stephanie would have a cow if he went on sabbatical. He loved his job and his wife, but it was an easy pick. Stephanie and the baby come first over anything.

It was the longest five hours of his life. He got into a cab and told the cab driver to step on it. He ran to the maturity ward. When he got to Stephanie's room she was fast asleep. He went over and kissed her on the lips and said "Your superman is here."

Stephanie's eyes opened and attacked him with a hug and she dragged him to lay down beside her. She wouldn't let him go. He told her that he wouldn't leave her and was going to take two month sabbatical. Stephanie started to throw a fit and Paul had to calm her down before the pains came back.

Six days later...

Stephanie had a couple more spells but they let her go home. Stephanie was still a little mad at Paul for taking a sabbatical. But she soon will get over it. As soon as they got home Stephanie went straight to bed. It was almost dinner time so Paul made spaghetti. They ate and went to sleep.

Two Months Later...

Paul was about to go back to work and Stephanie was about to pop. Stephanie didn't have anymore spells after Paul went on sabbatical but the doctors still had her on bed rest. She was happy having him around and they have never have been were laying in bed when Paul said. "Your dad said I have to come back tomorrow, no if's or but's. Are you sure you're going to be ok?"

"Yeah, but if I do go into labor you better have a plane waiting and at least its close." Stephanie said.

"I wouldn't want to miss a thing!" Paul said.

They kiss and Paul sits up and kisses her stomach and say's "good night Aurora."

and lays back down and they both fall asleep.


	3. Parenthood

In the morning...

Stephanie awoke to a little pain, but it was really nothing. She didn't tell Paul. Paul, it's nine thirty wake up. he didn't stir, so she woke him up with a kiss. Hey you better hurry and get going. Paul got up and got dressed. I will have my phone with me at all times and call me immediately even if it's the slightest ache. He told Stephanie. Stephanie agreed and he left. She was alone so she decided to watch some TV in their room they just got it in there a month ago. She watched TV for three hours and fell asleep. It was eleven PM. She woke up with the sharpest pain. She froze up. She thought she better call Paul. She looked for her cellphone and it was no where to be found. She could hardly move and she couldn't get out of bed. The pain lasted for a minute. She thought this is her chance to go get the phone down stairs. she got out of bed and went down that stairs and half way down the stairs the pain came back stronger. She sat down on the step still in pain and then she heard a car door slam. Hopefully it was Paul. She couldn't move or get up. It was a bad idea to sit down on the step. Suddenly Paul walked through the door and heard Stephanie whimpering around the corner. He dropped his stuff and hurried over to her. "Steph, are you ok?" He asked.

"No, I think she's coming NOW." Stephanie said.

"Now?" He said shocked.

He took off her pajama bottoms and saw a little of the head. He picked her up and ran up stairs and but her in their bed. He hurried to the bathroom to get some towels to lay on the bed. Stephanie was pushing out of instinct. "Paul get in here!" Stephanie screamed.

"I have to call 911." He took out his phone and dialed it. The operator had the ambulance coming and she was telling him what to do. He got another towel to wrap the baby in it and then got in front of her to catch the baby. "Come on baby, you can do this." He told Stephanie.

Push!

The heads out Steph!

Stephanie was screaming for bloody murder. Come on Push!

The baby was half way out. Paul could hear the sirens of the ambulance and a minute later they came up the stairs and into the bedroom.

She was out. He quickly wrapped her in the towel and handed her to the medic's. They cleared out her nose and mouth and she started to cry. They were glad that she was ok. They gave her Stephanie. She finally got to see her beautiful face. They clipped the only thing that tied them together. They brought up the stretcher and loaded both mother and baby and was off to the hospital.

The Next Morning...

Paul called everyone and they came right away. Paul picked up little Aurora and instantly he had a huge grin on his face and Stephanie smiled at that. Paul gave Aurora to Stephanie and climbed carefully in the bed with her and Aurora. "Look what we did honey." Stephanie said.

"She is so perfect." Paul said.

"So your my little monster that wouldn't let me sleep." Stephanie said.

Aurora smiled like she was guilty. Stephanie and Paul were so proud.

Vince and Linda came in. Stephanie and Paul weren't paying any attention to them until they saw them. "Hey Mom, Hey Dad. Do you want to hold your little granddaughter." Stephanie said.

Linda came over and picked her up and smiled ear to ear. "You look like mommy" Linda said.

Vince said. "Alright my turn."

Linda hands her over to Vince. He smiles too. "Now I have three little ones to spoil." Vince said.

Shane, Marissa, and Declan come in. Congratulations you two. Shane and Marissa say's.

Vince give's little Aurora back to Stephanie. They told them what happened last night. Stephanie was still tired and they left to let her sleep.

The next day...

Stephanie and Paul were learning how to give her a bath, change her diapers and how to swattle. They mastered it. Aurora was in Stephanie's room all day and all night. She loved having her in there with her and Paul. Stephanie would hold her all day. She was already a good mom and Paul was a good dad.

When it was time to bring her home they were so excited. When they walked in the door of their house they heard Surprise! Their family's had thrown a welcome home party for little Aurora. Everyone was fighting over her. Especially their moms. Paul went over to take her away from them before it got a little to much. There was a little tug on his leg. "Uncle Paul." Said Paul's Sister's Daughter, Neysa.

"Yes sweetheart."

"Can I hold Aurora?"

"Sure, just go and sit on the couch, ok.

She ran over to sit and waited impatiently. He came over and showed her how to hold her. Neysa had a huge grin on her face. "I'm going to be the best cousin you could ever have, I promise."

Paul smirked. Neysa was a sweetheart and a little mischievous, just like her uncle. Little did Little Neyssa knew, Paul would hold her to it. Stephanie was catching up with other family members. Paul was keeping an eye on Neysa in case she jostled her around, I mean she's just a little girl. Neysa wouldn't give her up either. Every time some one tried to take her she hugged on her as tightly as she could. All Paul could do is laugh at the people who tried. Even her big brother, Pete tried to take her but as expected she held on to her and she even stuck out her tongue at him. Paul laughed. Her mother, Lisa finally got little Aurora away from her. Neysa was mad, she crossed her arms and pouted. Neysa was so adorable even when she was mad. Aurora was sleeping in Lisa's arms, she loved it! Her little niece was adorable and so tiny.

Hours after the party they finally got her to sleep. They were tired. It took forever for her to sleep. They put her in a bassinet in their room and got ready for bed quietly.

They kept getting up with her crying. They were exhausted. She would sleep for about thirty minutes then wake up and it took about thirty minutes to get her to sleep. She was still her little monster, keeping her up like always. Why did she think that would change when she came out. They were determined to keep her asleep. Maybe if she sang that would get her to sleep like it did when she was pregnant. They sang together which soothed her to sleep and they waited for her to wake up but she didn't. They put her carefully back into the bassinet then went to sleep. It was a long night for them. It was about two AM when they could finally rest.

They were yet awakened by their lovely daughter. It was six AM. Paul went back asleep in an instant. Stephanie got up to see what she needed. She used all the tricks that the nurses taught them. She was hungry. She carried her downstairs and made a bottle. She sat on the couch and fed her. "You know kid, you mite be the death of me."

Stephanie was still tired but she knew it was worth it. She couldn't trade anything for her daughter. She was happy that she was a healthy baby. She was already protectful of her, she didn't want her to leave her sight. It would kill her when she had to go back to work. When Paul goes back to work she would miss his help and of course his company. But at least she could bond more with their daughter.

As she lay in her arms, Stephanie just kept staring at her, smiling. She was in such awe. She still couldn't believe that they created this beautiful little baby. Aurora started to whimper. Stephanie started to rock back and forth. Aurora kept making little sounds and Stephanie couldn't get enough of it. Stephanie laid back in the corner of the couch with Aurora in her arms and fell asleep. Aurora was safe in her arms, even though she was sound asleep. The bottle fell on the couch and Aurora was still content.

Paul awoke at ten AM and couldn't see Stephanie or little Aurora in her bassinet. He got up and walked out of the bedroom and walked out on the ledge of the stair case and saw Stephanie still asleep on the couch with little Aurora awake and moving in her arms. He walked down the stairs and picked up Aurora. Stephanie didn't even flinch. Paul made over Aurora and she was loving it. "You're just like mommy." He said.

She was so tiny in his arms. "You're mommies little monster, but you're my little Rory." He said.

She started to cry. Paul knew that she must be hungry. It was hard making a bottle with her in his arms, but he accomplished it. He put it in the microwave for 10 seconds. Aurora was having none of it. "Yep, just like mommy." Paul said.

The bottle was finally done, he tested it on his skin first and it was fine. He hurried and stuck it in her mouth and she shut right up. Stephanie surprisingly slept through it all. Paul burped her, had her finish her bottle, and laid her down in her crib to take a nap. He turned on the baby monitor and took the baby monitor speaker with him. He put the speaker in his pocket and went down stairs to put Stephanie in bed as well. When he picked her up, she instantly cuddled up to him. He smiled and kissed her head. He set her down and pulled the blankets over her. She didn't even wake. He turned off the light and left. He preceded to make some food and watch TV.

An hour later he started to hear little whimpers coming from his pocket. He went upstairs to see what she needed. Once he walked in the room she stopped. He walked out and she started to whimper again. She was too smart for him. Little did he know, she figured out how to make her parents come to her when ever she wanted. He walked over and picked her up. "Whats the matter with my little Rory? Looks like you want some attention."

He walked and swayed with her. He lifted up his arms and kissed her little head. He was having all the fun he could have with his daughter. Even though she was so small in his big arms. "If anyone tries and hurts you, daddies going to beat him up. No one will hurt you and get away with it." He said.

He rocked her back to sleep and went down stairs and waited for Stephanie to wake up. He watched his favorite TV shows.

Stephanie awoke at one PM. She started to freak out. She jumped out of bed and went looking for Aurora. She wasn't in the bassinet by their bed. She ran out to the ledge of the stair case. "Paul, where's Aurora?!" She yelled.

"Steph, Calm down! She is in her crib, sleeping peacefully. I just checked on her, she is perfectly fine." He said.

She put her hand on her head. He walked up the stairs and hugged her. "You don't need to worry. I'm here and you know that I wouldn't let even a fly hurt her." He said.

"It freaked me out that she wasn't in my arms and I was in bed. Don't do that again." She said.

"Well I thought that you would like a peaceful nap in our bed and you were sleeping heavily." He said.

Just then Aurora started to cry. She woke up from the yelling and the talking that was taking place. "I got it." Stephanie said.

She picked her up and rocked her. She stopped crying. Stephanie walked out of the nursery with her little monster in her arms. Aurora just fell back asleep. She felt safe and content in her mommies arms. Paul smiled as Stephanie was staring at her. Parenthood took them well, but with their little monster, it would be hard and they knew it! Stephanie looked up and saw Paul just smiling ear to ear. "Why are you looking at me like that." She asked.

"It's just, I can see the love beaming off of you. It like when you look at me. it's beautiful." He said.

Stephanie smiled ear to ear and kissed him passionately. "I'm dying for those kisses." He said.

Paul was tripping over his feet when he walked away. That kiss must have stunned him and made him a little loopy. Stephanie couldn't help but giggle. She loved when she did that to him. It happened very rarely. Stephanie went into their bedroom and sat Aurora in the bassinet and started to get dressed. Aurora kept whimpering in her sleep. It was one of the most cutest things her daughter did to her. Finally when Stephanie was done getting dressed, she picked up Aurora and the whimpering stopped. She readjusted the blanket on her and set off to the couch. She sat down and turned on the TV and turned on one of her favorite TV shows. She made sure it was not to loud for little Aurora. Paul came and cuddled up to Stephanie and put his arm around her. It was the perfect family moment. Paul turned Stephanie's head gently and kissed her. Then he bent down a little and kissed Aurora's little head. "Careful, Don't wake her. We don't know when she will get back to sleep." Stephanie said.

Just then Aurora woke up and started to cry. Stephanie could fell the warmth on Aurora's butt. She got up and went to the nursery. Stephanie about puked when she smelled the poopy diaper. "Yep, you're going to be the death of me." She said.

Paul walked through the door and said "She almost made me puke too earlier."

Stephanie hurried up and changed her. Aurora hated it. She was fussing. "She didn't cry when I changed her." He said.

Stephanie didn't know what was going on. She picked her up and rocked her. She was still fussy. "Paul could you go make a bottle, please." She asked.

Paul jogged downstairs and started on the bottle. Stephanie was trying to get her to calm down but Aurora was having none of it. Aurora was crying again. Stephanie can't win for losing. Paul came back and put the bottle in Aurora's mouth. She instantly stopped crying and fussing. "She is a little drama queen." Paul said.

"Wait until she starts crawling and walking. She'll be into everything!" Stephanie said.

"We are going to have to put everything up."

Paul laughed. Paul stroked Aurora's brown hair. "She looks exactly like you." He said.

"Not exactly, She has your face structure and lips."

"No, she looks exactly like you. It's like you conceived her all on your own. She's your mini me. Everyone is saying it Steph. Not a drop of me in her."

"Paul, She is your's too. She act's like you."

"Nope, She wants all the attention. Just like her mommy."

"I would smack you but I have her, so you're lucky mister."

They both smiled and was still looking at Aurora. "Come on Paul, she does look like you too!"

He agreed just to get her to stop. But Aurora looked a lot like Stephanie to him. Paul was never going to admit that she looked like him willingly. She was as beautiful as her mother Paul thought. Paul walked down stairs and started to cook. Aurora finished her bottle and Stephanie rocked her back to sleep. Stephanie walked down stairs with Aurora wrapped up in her arms. She would never let her go. Paul walked through the kitchen doors and saw Stephanie with Aurora in her arms. "When are you going to just let her sleep alone?" Paul asked.

"I like her in my arms. It makes me feel safe and that I know where she is at all times. I don't want her to feel like she's not wanted." She said.

"She'll never feel like she's not wanted Steph. She's just a little baby. She doesn't need to be held all the time. She'll get attached to us and then she would never let us sleep at all. She's already keeping us up."

"She needs me." She said.

"She needs sleep. How about I bring down the bassinet and you can lay her in that beside the couch. Deal?"

"Deal."

Paul brought it and set it where she wanted it. Stephanie laid Aurora inside and sat the closest to her. She laid her hand on Aurora's stomach. Aurora started to whimper in her sleep like usual. Paul watched Stephanie to see what she would do. Stephanie knew that he was watching so she couldn't do anything without getting scolded. It was killing her to see her whimper. "She's got to learn that she doesn't need us to hold her all the time." Paul said.

Aurora's whimpers got louder and Stephanie couldn't take it anymore. She picked up Aurora and the whimpering stopped. Paul was a little mad. "She's never going to learn Steph. We are going to have to hold her 24/7 and then we can never get anything done." Paul said.

Stephanie just ignored him. Paul didn't like to be hard on them. But he saw that this could become a habit. He knew that he would cave in once in a while. He sometimes he just had to. Like his dad told him when he got married: Happy wife, happy life. Stephanie and now his daughter mean the world to him. From the minute Paul laid eyes on Aurora, she had him wrapped around her little finger. He was a marshmallow when he was holding her. Stephanie knew that he would cave in to their sweet little daughter sooner or later.

Paul got ready to go to work. Stephanie wanted to go but Aurora was too young to go on an airplane and she wasn't about to leave her with anyone, even family members. Paul went to give Stephanie and Aurora a kiss and left. Stephanie was a little happy that he was gone because he would stop bitching at her for wanting to have Aurora all the time. He couldn't see it how Stephanie saw it. Aurora is defenseless, She spent nine months inside her and Stephanie was protecting her from everything. Now that she was out, she needed to protect her even more. Besides Aurora was so precious with her little angelic face. How could you not want to hold her all the time. She was still her little monster. She still kept them up all night and she always slept in the morning. Aurora would always smile like she was guilty all the time. She was the perfect little angel with devil horns. She would soon get into everything!

Three Months Later...

Paul was holding Aurora and all of a sudden she started to pull on her daddy's hair. Lately Aurora was grabbing everything! Her favorite thing to pull was hair and lucky for her there was plenty off it since both Paul and Stephanie had longer hair. Stephanie thinks that she likes the texture of the hair. They finally got her on a schedule and she was finally sleeping through the night. It only took two months. Stephanie was cutting back on her protectiveness. Paul finally convinced her to have her sleep in the nursery. She was still nervous about it though but Paul kept reassuring her that she'll be OK. They always have the baby monitor on and have it right by their ears.

"Hey now. That's not something you wanna pull." Paul said.

Aurora smiled from ear to ear. She loved to hear voices, especially Stephanie's. Aurora would just be quiet just to listen to mommy and daddy talk. Aurora would always giggle when they started to kiss. The sound of the popping just cracked her up, then Stephanie and Paul always found themselves laughing along with her. Her laugh was so adorable and contagious.

Paul took Aurora's hand and gently removed his hair from her hand so his hair wouldn't cut her. He sat her down in her crib for just a moment to put his hair back. Paul was home alone with her, so he could get away with all of the little stuff he kept telling Stephanie not to do. He knew that Stephanie was going nuts at work. Paul Picked up Aurora and held her out and started to bounce up and down and spun slowly, She was loving it. He had a huge smile on his face.

Meanwhile, Stephanie was missing Aurora terribly! She was worried sick. Even though she knew she was save and sound with Paul. Paul still didn't understand the protectiveness. She knew she shouldn't call home. Paul would only bitch at her. As a tear went down her cheek, The phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Paul said.

"I barely am." She said with a quiver in her voice.

"Rory is fine honey."

"Rory?"

Paul laughs. "That's my little nick name for her. At least I don't call her a monster."

"Hey, she's my little monster. I'm saying it in a positive way. You know she is, so don't deny it."

"Ok, ok. She's our little angel with devil horns."

Stephanie laughed. Paul could always get her mind off of things. She was stressed out. She had so much work to be done and she was worried about her little monster. God she needed to see Aurora. Her giggle and smile would just perk her up in a snap. "You know honey, I would love to have some help on all of this creative stuff and your a genius when it comes to this."

"Yah and..."

"Ok, ok. I miss Aurora... and of course you." She said flirty.

Stephanie was using her dirty tricks to get him to come. Besides He was just thinking about going up there to see her and try to calm her down. "Babe, I'll come. You don't have to play dirty."

"I don't know what your talking about" She said in a mocking tone.

"Don't play all innocent."

Stephanie giggled. "I'll see you and my little monster soon. I love you."

"Love you too, Babe."

Paul dressed Aurora in a cute pink dress with white polka dots and buckled her in the car seat and grabbed the diaper bag and set out to the Titan Towers. Stephanie couldn't stay focused. She was so anxious. It would take Paul about 15 minutes and that would kill her. But it was worth it.

As soon as Paul got to the lobby everyone started to crowd him because of little Aurora. Everyone kept saying how cute she was and they were making over her which of course Aurora loved. She kept smiling and giggling. "She looks like you, Paul." One executive said.

"No, she looks exactly like Steph." Paul said smiling.

"What ever you say." The executive said.

"Anyway I got to get going or Stephanie mite have a heart attack. She's expecting us."

Paul hurried off and went into the elevator. When he got to the floor that he needed he ran into Vince. "There's my wonderful son-in-law and my beautiful granddaughter."

"Hey Vince."

Vince started to make funny faces at Aurora and she was laughing up a storm. Paul just stood there watching them interact with a warm smile on his face.

Meanwhile, Stephanie kept peaking in and out of her office. She decided to go and find them. She knew that they should be here by now. As soon as she walked out of her office she could hear her father making weird noises and Aurora's contagious laughter. She turned the corner and found Vince with little Aurora in his arms, making faces that she could even laugh at. Stephanie giggled. She went up to Paul and gave him a passionate kiss. Paul was stunned. She knew what would make him want to take her right then and there but he couldn't because one it was public, two Vince and Aurora was there, and three it wasn't professional. She was playing dirty and he kind liked it right now. Heaven only knows when the last time they had sex but Paul was patient and also tired from Aurora. They had to resist flirting with one another.

"Hey, Dad. Can you watch Aurora for awhile." Stephanie said.

Paul was shocked! She wouldn't even let their own nanny watch Aurora. She must have had a HUGE change in heart. "I got some work to do but I can multitask." Vince said while making a face at Aurora.

Paul gave Vince everything he needed. Stephanie grabbed his hand and pulled him to her office. Stephanie shut the door and locked it. Paul did't notice. "So what did you need help with?" Paul said as he sat down in the office chair.

Stephanie seductively walked over to him. "You do know what day is it, right?" Stephanie asked.

"Sunday?"

"Yes, but it's a special one."

Paul knew what day it was but he liked to play with her. "It's not your birthday is it?"

"Yes!"

Paul got up and kissed her. Her hand wandered to her butt. Stephanie smiled on his lips. "Happy Birthday Babe. I love what we're doing but babe we can't do this here."

Stephanie just ignored what he said and started to hit all of his sweet spots. Paul preceded to moan. Stephanie was having no other way. She didn't care where they were and truthfully it was one of her fantasies.

Stephanie backed him up against the wall and started to kiss him. As she deepened it, her hands started to wander all over his body, making him get goose bumps. "Ah, fuck it." Paul said picking her up and placing her back on the wall.

She wrapped her legs around him, locking on to him. She could feel his hardness. His hands went up her shirt. He cupped her breasts. She bit his lip. He started to unclip her bra. He carried her over to her desk and sat her down and took off his shirt. Her hand ran down his hard stomach. His lips crashed down on hers once again. He wiped everything off the desk and laid her down. "You know I hate it when you wear pants." Paul said.

She scooted off her pants and and took off her shirt and bra, Paul followed. As they kissed he made entry, making Stephanie gasp.

One hour later...

Stephanie straightened up her hair and went to get Aurora while Paul worked on the creative ideas and cleaning up their big mess. As soon as she was by Vince's office, she could hear their laughter. Stephanie stood in the doorway, smiling at them. Vince just loved the thought of being a grandfather. He also loved to make his grandchildren laugh and with Aurora, it was easy. "Enjoying yourself's I see." Stephanie said.

"Of course!" Vince said with laughter.

Stephanie walked over and picked Aurora up out of her car seat and kissed her little head and started to sway. Vince loved seeing Stephanie with her. "Did you feed her?" She asked Vince.

"Yes." He said with a smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that."

"I just can't believe my daughter is a mother. You're just so good with her!"

Stephanie trusted immediate family like Paul's parents, her parents, and of course Shane and Marissa. Aurora was falling asleep in her arms. Once Stephanie was sure that she was asleep, she put her in her car seat and buckled her up. "Thanks for everything. Bye Dad." She said as she left Vince's office with the car seat hanging on her arm.

Vince didn't have any clue what had gone on in her office, thank god. Stephanie made the short trip back to her office to get Paul and leave. As Stephanie walked through her office door Paul was still cleaning up their mess. They were still surprised that nobody heard them. Stephanie sat the car seat down and went to give Paul a kiss. As they broke he looked at Aurora and started to make over her. She started to smile and giggle like usual. Paul got closer to her and she grabbed his nose and his hair. "Hey, Rory. That's not a toy." Paul told her.

Stephanie was giggling while still cleaning. He took Aurora's tiny hand and gently took his hair out and then took her other hand off of his nose. Paul found a pony tail holder on the floor and put his hair up and took Aurora out of her car seat. Perfectly cradled in his arms, she started to coo. His pride and joy amazed him. He started to rock her and of course he had a huge smile on his face. Stephanie looked up and instantly smiled. "All done hon, ready to go home?" Stephanie asked with a grin on her face.

"I don't know if Rory is but I am." Paul responded.


End file.
